Escape from Hell - The Crystal of life
by NoAngel2
Summary: crossover


Escape from Hell – The Crystal of Life –by NoAngel  
  
First of all, I need to tell you that there are four rules for using the Crystal of Life:  
  
Anyone who uses it must be sorrowful for all the sins that he has committed.  
  
Anyone who uses it must not have shed the blood of any of the numerous demons lurking in the sorrowful pits of Hell.  
  
The Crystal of life must not have left the throne of Satan in the past millennia, and finally  
  
The same person cannot use it twice, ever.  
  
Keep these rules in mind for the rest of this tale.  
  
  
  
Warm tears streamed down numerous faces in the murky graveyard, on the warm bright summer's day. The tragic death of five youths seemed to upset almost everybody's innermost feelings. These people were: Thomas Galeton, 17, Joseph Fielding, 18, Mary Strong, 16, Peter Hale, 19 and Sarah Heeding, also 19. This unfortunate happening occurred just three weeks ago. They were all in the woods, when the woods caught on fire. They were trapped and were burned alive. Whether this was a natural occurrence, nobody knew, but everybody all had his or her own suspicions. There was nothing found so the case was almost instantly dismissed.  
  
Now, these children found themselves being judged by God. They were all condemned to live a life of torment in the twisted depths of Hell for the things that they did in their lives. These people were members of the Hellhound gang. They stole and in one case, murdered.  
  
The only reason that they were in the forest was because they were going to bury the body of an innocent baby. It was originally just a threat to keep a young couple from ratting on them. Unfortunately, fate led for the six month old to be killed.  
  
Anyway, they soon found themselves writhing in pain under the Hell Demon's grasp. They were forced to run through all the mistakes that they had made in life. They were forced to work in unbearable conditions that left them weak and hardly able to cry at night. This went on for five long years. One day, another unfortunate soul who had found himself condemned to Hell told Sarah of the Crystal of Life, which was the only thing that could get anyone out of Hell.  
  
"So let me get this straight," she asked " I get hold of this crystal thing and I can get me and my friends out of Hell?"  
  
" It's not that simple. Anyone who uses this must pass three tests." The mysterious soul declared,  
  
" You have to pass a test of strength, courage and repentance."  
  
These words left Sarah pondering.  
  
She told the rest of the gang this. The agreed that tonight after their duties, they would try to get the Crystal of Life.  
  
"It's agreed then." Thomas declared.  
  
That night, when their strenuous duties had been performed they lurked around the winding paths of Hell, and soon reached the towering gates that led to "The three trials of life." They heaved and heaved, but to no avail.  
  
"This must be the test of strength." Mary panted.  
  
" Okay, the only way we have any possibility of doing this is if we all work together!" Peter gasped, his brow knitted and drenched with sweat.  
  
They heaved with all of their might, working together as a team, pulling, heaving continuously for around ten minutes, although it felt like hours.  
  
Finally, the gates heaved open, the heavy iron screeching horribly, like the Hell Demons themselves!  
  
Eventually, they entered the next murky chamber that was dark and was filled with dust and cobwebs, disused for centuries, perhaps longer. Suddenly, Demons burst throughout the chamber, their skin as red as molten lava, towering at least thirty feet tall, with fangs as large as people, dripping with blood. Joseph and Thomas ran, one never returned, and one was brutally ripped to pieces, gruesomely before the other three's eyes. Mary leapt forward, her nails dug deep into the demons flesh, and they returned covered in blood.  
  
"It's the test of courage," Peter yelled in sudden realisation.  
  
They all just walked forward, as bravely as possible, but still trembling with fear.  
  
The next chamber had a gigantic blue portal swirling before their eyes. An inscription on the wall said:  
  
"Only those who feel sorrowful for their sins can pass"  
  
"Nonsense!" Peter said, and plunged into the portal, and was returned, skeletonised. Sarah and Mary spent hours in meditation, in tears, feeling sorrowful for their sins. The tears turned gold! They started to collect into the portal, and the portal soon turned gold.  
  
"Cool!" Sarah exclaimed. (She was never good at coming up with appropriate phrases, I mean come on! We are in Hell here!)  
  
They plunged themselves into the portal.  
  
They appeared on the other side at the throne of Satan, who wasn't there. They quickly grabbed the crystal, and the rules passed through their minds. Mary looked guiltily down at the dried blood on her fingernails.  
  
A sudden laugh made them drop the crystal. It was the Devil.  
  
"Well, well!" He exclaimed. "You will both die!"  
  
Mary realised the fact that she could not use the crystal, and charged into the Devil.  
  
"Quickly, Sarah, use the Crystal!" She sobbed.  
  
Sarah grabbed the crystal, and was transported to life just after watching her friend gave up her life for her.  
  
Sarah then returned to life, and her life completely switched around.  
  
She made it to Heaven in the end!  
  
  
  
NoAngel  
  
Disclaimer  
  
Sorry if u think this is a pile of u no what but it's my first story. Either like it or tell me where the heck I am going wrong!!!  
  
Thanx 4 reedin! 


End file.
